Again, Again, Again
by Emily Cullen 17
Summary: Edward and Bella were best friends who became a couple.Everything's perfect for 1 year,until a misunderstanding rips them apart.Another year later, they meet again.Old heartbreak and old love restarts, but there are many more complications.M for smut.R
1. When the Impossible Happened

**A/N This is going to be a really hard story to write. It's going to be very personal, because this is a true story except for one aspect. But my best friend said that it would make a really good fic, so I might as well write it. Don't worry, I haven't abandoned my other stories yet, I just have a short attention span and I work on multiple stories. This is my first all human fic, and the characters may be a little OOC since this is not really **_**their**_** story, ya know? It's mine. I usually don't mind flames, but this is gonna be hard for me to do so please be nice! You'll understand once you read it...**

**DISCLAIMER: I am not Stephie, nor do I own the bible aka Twilight. I just strip away their vampiness and wolfness, mess up their lives and maybe, if I'm feeling generous, I'll fix their lives. Maaaaybe. *evil cackle***

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________ **

CHAPTER ONE

I woke up later than usual, since I'd been sleeping over at my best friend Edward's house. I know it's unusual for a girl to be best friends with a guy, but I' known Edward since I was born, we've been friends fourteen years. We were really close, and he knew me so well it was like he could read my mind. He was all the good qualities in the world. And that includes the hottest guy since Adonis, and even he'd have competition with Edward's perfect features, messy bronze hair, green eyes and totally buff body. We told each other everything. Well, except that I've been in love with him the past two years.

As I opened my eyes, I noticed something wrong.

Really, _really_ wrong.

We'd fallen asleep on his bed, like we usually did. But we'd never woken up touching before. It wasn't that I minded his arms wrapping me to his chest at all, but it was more the fact that he could never love someone as plain as me.

Edward shifted beside me and blinked his eyes sleepily.

"What the.." Edward exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I'll just go get some food and you can get dressed."

And he couldn't hurry out there fast enough. Away from me. It was obvious, more than it had ever been that he didn't reciprocate my feelings. I got dressed in my usual jeans and a T-shirt, and then I went downstairs. Edward had gotten some food ready and we went to the sofa to eat it and watch a movie. We picked Mr and Mrs Smith; enough violence for him and enough romance for me.

When the scene where Brangelina have sex all over the house they destroyed, I made the mistake of looking at Edward.

Big mistake.

Don't ask me what happened. One minute we were just sitting not touching each other, the next we were making out. Getting kissed by him was so good it made me forget everything else: for instance, why I shouldn't be kissing him. His tongue licked my lip, begging for entrance which I immediately granted him. Our tongues entwined as he held me tight against him, one arm on the small of my back and the other in my hair. My hands were tangling in his hair too. When I suddenly felt his hand start to go under my shirt, it sent such a jolt of pleasure that it sort of woke me up and made me realize that even though this was the most perfect kiss ever with the guy I'm in love with, this was also my best friend, and things could never really go back. And I doubted that he wanted to go forward.

He noticed me freeze up, and murmured "I love you."

_What???_

He saw my incredulity. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I know you don't but it's just-"

"I love you too, Edward."

"Really?"

"Of course, since, well, ever!"

"Same here, my beautiful Bella."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I didn't think you loved me too."

"So..."

"So, Bella. Would you like to go out? On a date?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________**A/N I'll be updating more, love it, hate it, review you know the drill. This chapter is basically the shortened version of those best friends to lover stories. But mine basically has something that happens wrong at the end and going on from there. That's probably not very clear. Anyway,**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! **


	2. Sex and Lust

**A/N alright bitches here's the thing: this contains a lot of smut and, ahem, sex. So if you get offended, or are younger, or hate smut or whatever, skip this chapter. If you're skipping it, basically what you're missing is it's six months later, they've been dating ever since that day last chapter and then they have sex. That's about it. For 1700 words, not that much happens.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

_6 months later..._

I looked at Edward who was sitting next to me. We were eating dinner at a restaurant with some of our friends. Actually, it was kind of a triple date thing: Edward's sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper, and Jasper's sister Rosalie and her boyfriend, Emmett. I still couldn't believe I was lucky enough to be going out with Edward. Ever since that day where we kissed for the first time, we'd been dating.

I felt his hand slide up my thigh. My head went blank with lust for a few seconds and my breath caught. He continued doing this for the next fifteen minutes until I couldn't take his teasing any longer.

"I have to, um, go to the bathroom," I managed to stutter out. As I got up, Alice snickered. Then I saw why. My skirt had slid up slightly because of Edward's hand going under it. I blushed and fixed it, then hurried to the bathroom. I opened the door and tried to breathe. My nipples had hardened and my pussy was getting pretty wet. I couldn't believe that Edward had this effect on me.

I turned around and saw Edward standing behind me.

"What the hell Edward! You shouldn't even be here!"

"Aw, come on love! Don't act like you don't want to see me!"

"And what the hell with teasing me all through dinner!"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that," he continued to tease me, in the non sexual way.

"Well, fine yes, but we're in _public_! And now I'm..." I gestured to my obviously turned on body.

"Sorry. It's just so hard to control myself with you looking so hot."

He walked over to me and just kissed me, and I had to forget why I was mad at him and just let him attack my tongue with his. I was in so much bliss I had to lean my head back. He just kissed my neck and down, sometimes nipping and sucking. His hand slid up my shirt and dipped into my bra.

"Maybe we should leave..." Edward suggested.

"That would probably be a really good idea," I answered breathlessly. I really couldn't take I any longer. I didn't just want him anymore, I _needed _him.

We walked back out into the restaurant, me blushing like a red traffic light. We told Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett that we had to go. Emmett made so many innuendos it was embarrassing.

Edward opened the car door for me, always the gentleman. But I felt like I wanted him to be anything but a gentleman with me. As I said before, it's practically like he could read my mind. He started to flick at my nipple, tugging, pulling, and twisting. WHILE DRIVING. Once he did it a bit too hard, and I gasped. Not because of the pain, but because it so... arousing. But he mistook it for discomfort, and stopped.

"Don't. Don't stop, Edward,"

"Didn't I hurt you?"

"Of course not. It was just, well, the opposite, really."

"Oh."

And with that he continued.

"Shouldn't you... be... wa-watching... the... road?" I said, barely able to breathe because of what he was doing.

He just chuckled at me and continued. We finally got home, well, to his house. He took my hand and led me up to his bedroom. It was fairly normal, but we had never been there together while we were so... well, there wasn't honestly another word for it: horny.

He kissed me for a while, his tongue making explorations and battling for dominance. Which I couldn't refuse him; I couldn't even think right when he was in the room. I suddenly needed much more than just kissing, without breaking the kiss, I took off his shirt and marvelled at his perfect chest. Edward just kissed me and proceeded to take off my top as well. I felt a bit self-conscious, even though my breasts were still covered. He somehow knew what I was thinking, and muttered "Perfect." He was wrong, of course, but it still made me feel better.

He was kissing me so passionately, that he ended up pushing me onto the bed. He slid his hands up my torso and undid my front-closing bra. My boobs bounced free, and I barely had enough time to feel embarrassed before he started massaging them. I couldn't help but moan. I heard Edward growl while he pressed his lips an inch above my pebbled nipple. He did this for a while, but never touching my nipple, always just a nano-inch away from what I really needed.

"Oh fuck, please Edward!" I begged, arching my chest to his face.

He just laughed and finally put his lips over my hardened nipple _finally_, nipping, sucking and flicking it with his tongue. I started really moaning this time, there wasn't even enough room in my love and lust fogged brain to be self-conscious.

This was just amazing, but then it occurred to me that I was the only one getting any pleasure. I pulled my chest away from him and kissed him quick but hard. I flipped us over so that I was on top. Then I went down slowly, kissing down his perfectly muscled chest and to the hem of his pants, sometimes even grazing my teeth lightly on his skin. This made him scream my name, which made me more confident. I moved my fingers to the waistband of his jeans, but he stopped me.

"Ladies first..." he whispered teasingly, rolling on top of me again. I was suddenly so nervous. So far, I had been thinking like a boy. But now I realized what could happen, what was definitely going to happen if I didn't stop. But did I want to stop?

"Please, though, Bella, don't feel pressured. You set the pace, love."

I set it by putting his hands on the hem of my skirt. He made quick work of taking those off and my panties were off in a flash. If I was going to go through with this, I shouldn't be shy at him only looking.

All other coherent thought went out of my mind as his fingers moved gently back and forth through my soaking folds. My hips bucked into his hand, begging for him to just put his fingers _in_ me already, it hurt to wait, I'd been teased so much and he stopped just as I was about to cum.

"Oh god, Edward! Please!"

"Please what? What do you want me to do? This?"

He thrust his finger inside my entrance, but not very far. This did not satisfy me at all.

I cried out in frustration."You're really enjoying this aren't you?"

"Well, beg for it. Tell me how much you want it."

"What the hell? No way!"

"Too bad... now I'll have to punish you instead..."

He'd better not spank me. He knows how much I hate too much ass-touching. And licking, that just really turned me off.

I shouldn't have worried, though. He simply took off his jeans and boxers, and it was the first time I'd seen his cock, or anyone's for that matter. But even though I didn't have much experience, I knew that it was pretty big.

"You want this in you?"

I couldn't speak right so I just nodded.

"Too bad. Remember? Punishment!" he said with a wicked look on his face. He took a black scarf and tied it to my eyes like a blindfold, and tied my hands to the bars on his bed, so my arms were above my head.

"Edward...?" I asked uncertainly. Suddenly, I felt his tongue sweeping through my lower lips. He then put his tongue roughly into my opening, and I moaned so much from the pleasure. He then licked my clit, flicking, rubbing and nipping it with his teeth.

"Oh Edward, I'm gonna-I need to come!" I didn't see how this was punishment other than the fact that I couldn't see him.

Then I understood. Just on more touch on my clit would've made me cum, but instead, he stopped, leaving me hanging. It was not a good feeling. Well, like too much of a good feeling.

"_What the hell?" _I had to scream. "Please just..."

I felt him taking off the blindfold and untying me. Much as he was annoying when he was dominant, I loved it and he knew it.

"Are you ready for this?" Edward asked me.

"I really am." I was already on the pill and he knew it, so we didn't need to use a condom.

He kissed me steadily, his hands ghosting over my breasts. His erection was fucking huge, and I was suddenly worried.

"Will it, will you...Fit?" I asked, super embarrassed.

"Let's see about that," he replied sexily.

He slowly lowered his cock into my opening.

He pierced my hymen, and it hurt a little, but he distracted me by pinching my clit, so the pleasure distracted me. Him filling me was the best feeling I'd ever had. So full and, I knew this sounded corny, but it felt like I was complete with him in set up a slow rhythm thrusting gently, afraid to hurt me. But soon, his desire, added with mine, made impossible to keep going slow. We bucked our hips into each other, and I felt him hit the back of me harder and harder, faster and faster. My walls started to contract around him, and he let out loud moans and growls. I suddenly realized they were not only his.

We both came with earth-shattering orgasms at the same time as we both said: I love you.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**That was my first ever sex scene, and I'm really nervous that it's really bad. There won't be many other sex scenes in the story, but I could always change my mind. If this really sucked, please don't stop reading it cause the best is yet to come. All the lovely heartbreaks and fights :D.**

**God, I'm sadistic **_**and**_** a perv.**

**Hope you don't think I'm a slut, lol. Review and I'll give you taylor lautner in your bday cake. Naked.**

**K I'll shut up now.**


End file.
